Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails - Part 3: Clowny Island Part 2/3
Here is part third of Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails. Cast *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript *Narrator: As Puffa puffed out the entrance of the other tunnel, he skidded down the other side, and picked up another screw and placed onto the same place where the other screws were waiting inside. He fell off, and while being congraulated with the DuneDog, he leaped in, and then started to steer, accelerate, brake up, and back up, but would right himself up if he turned over, and would also exit. *Puffa: I think I should go all around the island and pick up more Tinker Tokens and have a great race. *Wade: Hey there Puffa, wanna have a race around the island? If you win, we'll give you something cool, and how about that? Great! Follow everyone to the start line. When the race starts, follow the dotted line around the island. *Gordon: Are you ready? Go! *Narrator: Puffa never could go fast at first, and the others drew in front. *Misty Waterflower: Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast? *Narrator: Misty Waterflower asked. *Puffa: Wait and see, wait and see. *Narrator: Hissed Puffa. *Misty Waterflower: He's a long way ahead! *Narrator: She wailed. But Puffa didn't mind. He'd remembered the level crossing. There were the others, waiting at the gates, while they sailed gaily through. *Puffa: Goodbye, everyone! *Narrator: Called Puffa. After that, the road and the railway left each other, so they couldn't see anyone ahead. *Puffa: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Panted Tails, then he looked ahead. There was everyone, cheering triumphantly. *Puffa: We'll do it, we'll do it. Now that's impressive! They wouldn't have believed it if they haven't seen it! We're really good! Look! It's a prize they said to give me! I know what it's for and will brings us luck! *Narrator: Puffa was pleased. He sped down the mountain and picked up another machine part and then another. He suddenly went through three rings and puffed around the island going through many others. He picked another ticket, went through the portal back to the main area, and met up with Sir Topham Hatt yet again with some wonderful news. *Sonic: Well done, Puffa! Nice job, with these Tinker Tokens, I'll give you a new move called: Slam! First, use B to hold an object in the tractor beam. Then jump using A and then press Z while in the air. You can smash some things apart with this move. Try it on anything you can pick up! To start with, the key to the main gate is inside the crystal over there. See if you can smash it open! Come and find me when you have 250 Tinker Tokens - I've got some new ideas! *Narrator: Puffa went back to the Clowny Island and picked up the screw to return it with the other three in the place they were at. He saw that he was next to a towering roller coaster and decided to build one. *Edward: Congratulations for starting the rollercoaster! Here's how to build one: A red square can show where the next piece goes. Use the analog controller to draw the rollercoaster. *Henry: If you can't hold any buttons while you're drawing, the pieces will all stay near the ground, and will be fairly simple. So the next piece will be a twister if you hold A and move the analog stick down. *Gordon: You can hold B and move the analog about if the next piece will go up high off the ground. So you can hold both at once; try them in different combinations to see all the possible different places. *Puffa: I can also rotate with the analog sticks right and left to see the coaster from different angles. If I delete with the Z button, I'll leave the console. (finishes a towering roller coaster for everyone) There! *Narrator: As Puffa finished the rollercoaster, everyone got in, and went for a ride. They had fun, going up and down, and all around, until they finally finshed, and picked up another ticket to give to Puffa. *Puffa: There! (picks up another ticket) Five targets to go! (the people hit five targets while going up and down) 1 down, 4 to go, 2 down, 3 to go, 3 down, 2 to go, 4 down, 1 to go! (picks up another ticket) *Narrator: Puffa picked up another machine part. *Puffa: We've found all the machine parts! Now go to the machine console and get the machine going! *Narrator: Puffa took the seven machine parts to the machine console just to all seven of them in place. *Puffa: Congratulations! We've started the big machine! There's one in every world, except Whoopie world, so keep hunting! (puffs right underneath the dinosaur and picks up another ticket) Category:UbiSoftFan94